mafiagame_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Vladimir Makarov
Vladimir R. Makarov (born 1970), is a high-ranking member in the Erikson crime family and the Commander of the Ultranationalist Party in Russia. He used to be apart of the Csokas faction that fought the loyalist faction in the Erikson-Csokas War but switched to the loyalist faction. (He is of no relation to Yuri Makarov). He also has a scoliosis affected younger sister Alyona. Early life Makarov was born in the Ultranationalist-occupied town of Ivanovo in the USSR on October 4, 1970. He later joined the local Law Enforcement. His sister was born in 1987. military life 1988 In 1998, Makarov became a paratrooper Captain after going Fuznaz military camp. 1990 After jumping out of a paratrooper plane, Makarov felt extremely sick, and decided he rather train enlisted men and junior officers in the spetsnaz, instead of being a paratrooper. 1995 After Makarov was forced to go into war and stop training men, he was on patrol with his men and found civilians in the Ukraine territory. Because Russia was at war with Ukraine, He decided to shoot all six family members in the house. Makarov told his men “if you support Russia... then you won’t tell NO ONE about this.” Lt. Dimitri Seed was the only soldier who decided not to be loyal to Makarov, and told UN what he did. The UN expelled Makarov from the Spetsnaz. Makarov in extreme rage, gathered five men and caused two terrorist attacks. 1996 Imram Zakheav heard of this and, enlisted Makarov to be in his ultranationalist force as a captain. In the nuclear wasteland of Ukraine, Makarov, his friend Yuri and many other ultranationalist witnessed a deal between Ukrainian Ultranationalist and Imram Zakheav. Right as the deal was going into an argument, Lieutenant John price shot Zakheav’s arm off. Zakheav in Major pain rushed to Makarovs car, with a blood trail following him. After he entered the car, Makarov was determined to get his leader and father figure out of the area, even going as far as running over Mikhal Krevchankiev (the leader of the Ukrainian Ultranationalist) who was in the way. Zakheav never forgot with Makarov and Yuri did for him that day, and promoted Makarov to a Lieutenant Colonel and made him part of the four Horsemen, being the first horseman. Makarov was Zakheav’s right hand man, next to Victor Zakheav. He also promoted Yuri to Commander. The results of this made Makarov cocky and Yuri proud. 2011 After Americans tried to kill Khaled al-Assad in the Mid East, it was revealed he was not even in the area, but the Americans had a successful attack. As the Americans were going back to their base Makarov and Yuri were standing at al-Assad safe house’s roof. Yuri not knowing Makarovs intentions, Makarov ordered a nuclear bomb to be set off, killing 30,000 Marines, including Lieutenant Vasquez, Sergeant Paul Jackson, Lieutenant Volker, Captain Paylow, Private Massey, Private Royceowitz, Private Grains and Private Lopez. When yuri watched this he realized Makarov was not a soldier of Russia, but a taker of innocent life’s. Ever since then Yuri he was plotting against Makarov. Not to overthrow him, but to get rid of him. According to newspaper clippings in his safe-house, Vladimir held up photos of Bravo Six (Gaz, Griggs, Price and Soap) and declared they were responsible for the death of Imran Zakhaev. Most likely, it is for this reason that he holds a grudge against Price and Soap Included were news articles showing Makarov responsible for terrorist attacks in London and Moscow; threatening the removal of the Ultranationalist party controlling Russia. Inner Circle In 2016, Makarov indirectly becomes the conduit for General Shepherd's recruitment plan. After Shepherd sends CIA agent Joseph Allen (under the alias Alexi Borodin) to Russia, Makarov accepts Allen, though he finds out the latter's undercover identity. To reveal Allen's undercover work, Makarov launches a brutal terrorist attack on Zakhaev International Airport with other Ultranationalist extremists. Before doing so he realizes Yuri alerted the security guards, knowing of Makarov’s intentions, and Makarov shoots Yuri in the garage for doing so calling him a “traitor.” After fighting their way through FSB forces, Makarov loses two of his men (lev and kiril). Makarov, Victor (not Zakheav’s son) and Allen escapes, by the help of two mercenarys (antonov and Exon) However, Makarov shoots Allen with an M9 and leaves him for dead, instigating a war between Russia and the United States. After that, Makarov and Victor parted ways with the mercenaries. Eventually, Makarov and his men are tracked down to two possible locations, one of which was led by Victor, but Victor was shot with a desert Egal by the HVI Codename “icepick.” This causes Makarov to grow extreme rage losing his last underboss. Now the ESI have join the war, and they teamed up with Americans to take down Makarov and his men. Raping of Alyona Makarov During 2017, Mararov's sister, Alyona, was raped during a battle between the inner Circle and NATO forces in Ivanovo. She reported to the Inner Circle Captains that it was NATO soldiers. Makarov and a few other Inner Circle Soldiers went looking for the soldiers but only found a refugee camp and decided to raid the camp in revenge. . Ellison-Csokas War Switching sides In the late stages of the war, Makarov and several other high-ranking members of the faction realized that they were not going to win the war against the Ellison family due to increasing losses in Erichsburg and on the front lines in Europe and the Middle East. Makarov secretly got into contact with officials (Sergeant Anton Skovsky and Operative Samuel Riley) and came upon an agreement to switch sides and offer his support as well as the Ultranationalist forces. Assassination of Reznov Exacting revenge on Alyona's rapists During the war, Markus Jackson made a deal with Makarov in which Jackson would find and tell where the NATO soldiers that raped Alyona are after he helped win the Csokas war. In 2023, Sherman found them and gave the locations of each former NATO soldier who raped her: Michael Smith, the leader of the group and a Major in NATO command; Donald Jones, second leader of the group and currently serving a private military company in England; James Williams, currently a PMC working with Jones; and Mark Brown, a captain in the occupational forces in Germany. (Still working) Category:Commander Category:Lieutenant Category:Ellison crime family Category:Ultranationalist Party Category:Csokas faction Category:Ellison-Csokas War Category:World War III